Pokemon: The Someday Collective
by X-cessive Dominion
Summary: A reworking of previous ideas into a hopefully continuous series with one-shots and spinoff chapters littered in the mix. A story about a boy named Jake coming to love in forbidden and sensual ways he could never have imagined before. Contains lots of smut.
1. Hotter in the Hot Tub

It was a cool, sunny day in the small suburban town of Rattleback. The sun beamed down strong but the wind kept the heat from being too oppressive for comfort. The trees swayed back and forth peacefully in the breeze, singing songs to the glory of what had been the first beautiful day since winter had come to an end in the temperate, southern town. Winter had never been a big deal. But to the people of Rattleback, this last winter of killer. Usually the winter cold never broke around 30 degrees, but the last low of the season was nearly ten below, enough to kill crops and the like. But now all the cold was long gone, now only the spring breeze remained. And it was enough to make me want to cry.  
I sat back in a lawn chair in by back yard, staring out at the forest just behind my house. I hadn't been this lazy in a while, even with the winter cold putting everyone in the house down. I was shoveling snow for weeks on end, waking up every morning to a new layer of powder in the driveway. But now it was me, the wind, an a relaxing glass of lemonade as I watched the weather change. My parent's had given my my own guest house in town and called regularly to check in on me. I guess in a weird way I was a trust fund kid, but that wasn't my fault. I worked hard to keep the bills paid, I worked from home as a customer service line worker, taking calls from people in need of help with their PCs, mostly people who'd forgotten their login information or simply didn't know the new layout on the PC at their local Pokecenter.  
I sipped my drink, something I'd hand squeezed and honestly enjoyed way more than I should have. But what was better than the drink in my hand was the Medicham doing yoga on a toil just in front of me. Yes, the best of nature's fruits was truly mine. Amy. She was the cutest thing ever in my eyes, absolutely irresistible and the greatest companion I'd ever known. One day they had stumbled pout of the woods as a Meditite, bruised and broken. I barely had enough time to rush to them with a hyper spray from the bathroom medicine cabinet. By the time I was done, they were stable enough to carry down to the local Pokecenter to get them healed. The nurses all said they were lucky to make it alive, but Dr. Joy managed to help her pull through. But that was back before I moved out on my parent's home. That was three years and countless battles ago.  
I had been a trainer of sorts for a while, got my Trainer ID registered and went gym-running with Amy, working her up from this fragile thing to a powerful psychic menace on the battle field. I managed to snag four badges and enough winnings to keep the lights and water on for a while, but for the last year, things had been real sluggish. The winter weather brought in a whole new wave of kid trainers with their new imported ice types that their parents bought off of god knows which back-alley markets. And that had definitely put Amy into a real mood. She'd been kind of pent up and liable to snap at me on worse days, and then other days she might spend all day in bed, trying to fight off the cold with her own brand of frigid temperament. It was agony to watch my favorite girl go through that sort of thing, even the others on my team wouldn't want be around her for very long. It got to the point where I had to send most of them off to storage or the daycare for a few weeks.  
But it seemed the change in weather had put some serious calm into her, really cooling her fiery spirits. I was happy to just see her outside, active, and more than everything, calm. Dealing with a psychic type could be pretty hard, especially one with such an adamant nature. Something about her graceful movements, those closed eyes that could still very well see around her clearly through manners of ESP, those puckered lips. She was so...beautiful.  
I shook my head suddenly at the thought of calling her that, she was certainly a magnificent creature but beautiful? I don't know, I just truly don't know how to feel about that. It felt strange, but I knew that I definitely couldn't take that back from myself. I wasn't worried she'd heard my thoughts either, I was pretty clear with her how I felt about having my ind read without knowing. She understood that much, it wasn't like it were some form of rape, but it was definitely a bit intimate to say the least, very...violating in a way. But if she hadn't been eavesdropping during her posing and swaying on the towel mat, her timing had to have been the worst in the entire region. Her closed eyes slipped open and she looked back at me as she turned around to face the woods in the out back of the yard. Then slowly she bent forward, hands outstretched up from her slender upper body. Her hands arched from directly pointing up, curving through the air to touch at her toes as she flexed and stretched her back and legs. It was hard to admit by that point that I was staring at her still, but I couldn't deny how glued my eyes had been to her. It was hard to explain, but I found myself passively beginning to anthropomorphize the yogi-ESPer.  
Amy had the usual shape of her kind, the wide hips and slender, almost breast-less upper body and the buxom, curvy bottom. But something about her was different, at leas to me. Maybe all the details most people passed over on a Medicham were sticking out to me because they were her's, but still I couldn't help but note them. The way her hips and rear rolled and bulged in a soft, jiggly fashion which reminded me of so many athletic magazine models which haunted some of my more personal dreams. Her lush lips and the every wrinkle and lush curve that they had. Even her dark colored eyes were extra vibrant to me in a way I'm sure nobody else would see. But I saw them all. And maybe that was a bad thing as it took me a second to realize that Amy had stayed in that position long after she was supposed to come back up. And then it hit me that she was looking at me from between the baggy pants on her her thick legs. When I locked eyes with her, I froze and cringed with embarrassment before staring away in what I could only hope was one fluid, curving motion of the eyes. But I was certain it was a sudden staring and then a jerk to the left. I was staring at the grass for a few seconds before she stood up and walked over to me in the light of day, reaching down to a small stereo next to my lawn chair to shut off some of the dull, almost negligible sitar music that had been softly playing to Amy's yoga session. I tried to keep my eyes busy with counting blades of grass, but I was just so embarrassed by my own newly found habit of poke-perving my longtime companion that I couldn't hide the gradually building hot flush that reddened my face.

"Jake..." Spoke the soft voice of the Medicham in my mind. "...are you alright?"

I knew her well enough to know that she had to have been toying with me, even if I could tell from the tone of her silent words that she obviously was more playful than angry about catching me. But I was too stone sobered by the situation to really answer, so I just pretended to rub my eyes tiredly, hiding my face for a few brief moments with my hand before looking to her, breathing to try and cool off.

"Y-yeah, totally fine. You? Feeling better or...?" I asked, trailing off to try and force her to fill in the silence left behind by my cracking, shaky voice. I was a nervous mess over nothing! Well, not that Amy was nothing to me...

"You look like you're running a fever, are you sure you're fine? Was there something wrong with that drink?" She asked, a clearly putting on a coy tone as she leaned in close to me. Her pink, hair-like head tails hung at either side of my face as I turned to look at her more dead on.

"I'll be fine, what's your problem? God, what do you want?" I asked, getting defensive, I just wanted her to give me some breathing room but she was getting so...close...

She and I had been this intimately close before, but I could feel what she was feeling as she spoke into my mind, at least what was on the surface levels of her mind. And she could no doubt feel the same from me. This was very, very different. She was... she was predatory in a way I couldn't explain. it was alluring, hypnotic even. And yet... scary? I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was making my stir and squirm in my seat like a maniac. She was on me like a Munchlax on a lunch break and it was getting a bit too much to handle.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked, staring deep into Amy's eyes as she stared back into mine. In my eyes was no doubt a nervousness I couldn't sum up in proper words at the time. "This is..." Her hand came to my face, a single broad, white finger silencing me as she put it to my lips.

"I know you were checking me out, Jake." She said, dropping her coy tone for a more serious, almost accusatory one. I was stunned, I didn't know what to say, I was beyond caught, I was probably int he hottest water imaginable. Despite the cool-ish weather, I was suddenly sweating under the sunlight and under the pressure being put on me by the flexible psychic type.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I wasn't trying to, I just...I just looked for a second and I got distracted for a moment and...and..." I stammered helplessly, almost smiling with nervousness as Amy stared me down with her own cocky, sassy little smirk forming on that round, pale faced. She grabbed my face playfully and with a faux stern tone she spoke again.

"Jake." She said, backing off of me at last, giving me room to breath a sign of relief. "Go take a bath and cool it, alright?" She spoke into my mind before moving back to the yoga towel to pack it up.

I didn't need to be told twice, but I made sure to wait until Amy turned away from me to get up. I rushed inside immediately as I realized that I wasn't just wriggling around out of nervousness, but out of pent frustration. I covered my groin to hide a small tent in my jeans as I ran through the house and upstairs to the big bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and I was almost certain i could hair the faint internal laughter of my Medicham as I ran inside the house. But now, alone in the bathroom with the small hot tub, I felt a bit more relieved. But the tightness in my groin wasn't going away just yet. I moved to the sink and braked my hands to either side of the long counter, looking myself over in the mirror as I tried to just meditate on myself, trying anything to calm down.  
I tried everything I could think of as I stared repeatedly into my own steely blue eyes. The squarish curve of my jaw flexed as I gritted my teeth occasionally, running a hand through my now sweaty, short black hair. I wiped my face and looked down to the half-downed tent in my jeans before looking to the tub. It didn't sound like too bad of an ides to just slip into the tub and take a quick, relaxing bath. I reached down and started up the jets before stripping down and stepping in front of the mirror to idly poke at myself around the torso, conscious about my body after...all that in the back yard. Was she really just messing with me or was there something there? I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that in the moment I sensed something deeper in her emotions but...maybe it was just me feeling thing that weren't there.  
Either way, I couldn't keep meandering about what happened with a problem persisting downstairs like this. I had to get into the water to at least cover myself before Amy walked in with some clothes, I figure she'd notice I hadn't gone to the bedroom to grab any, she' probably come in just to mock me some more. She had such a smart-ass streak to her when she wasn't depressed, so maybe this was just her way of catching up on some missed mocking. But I still couldn't complain if she was feeling better than she had been. Maybe this meant I could bring a few of the team home at last, let them run around the yard again.  
I turned and stepped into the tub, feeling the jets and bubbles massaging my body and almost immediately making me want to melt into the warm waters. It was almost as good to be in the tub as it was to be out in the yard, at least it was after being teased half to death. Oh well, I guess it had been nice while it lasted outside. I stayed in the tub, numbed to almost everything outside of the bubbling, rushing sounds around me. I didn't even try to soap up, I just laid there, still as could be, melding with the tub itself in a manner of speaking. But then I heard the sounds of the sliding glass door to the back yard sliding closed after being open all day. Then the faint sound of footsteps moving up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I was hoping I might have a little more time to cool off but it seemed Amy was back in for the moment, getting things together just as expected. At least she cared enough to?  
I sand down into the waters and quickly poured some shampoo in to foam up the bath, I at least needed to hide what little image could be seen through the warped, churning waters. But before the water could fog up to much, the door to the bathroom clicked and then slowly creaked open, giving way to Amy as she walked in without my clothes at all. I had no idea what she was doing, but it occurred to me after a moment that maybe she wanted to talk? But about what? I was too speechless to really think to say anything entirely coherent. I was almost panicked.

"A-Amy, what's up? I'll be fine in here alone!" I said as she stepped in, wearing one of my favorite tank tops, though one of the straps hung off her narrow shoulders while the other clung on. She didn't answer me until the door was closed behind her, but when she clicked the push button lock on the inside of the door, my heart sank a little. "Uh...Amy? D-dude?"

Amy gave me a strange, intense look. It wasn't a very energetic expression, it was rather half lidded by incredibly focused. It was a sort of intense look which conveyed not tension or stress by rather an extreme sense of...tunnel vision? It was like I was all she could bare to look at, like she didn't want to look away from me. Like i was a dangerous animal, or maybe some kind of train crash. Like if she looked away, I might lash out at her. Like she might be hurt by looking away. I fell quiet, unsure what to do as I sat chin deep in suds and water. She reached over and dimmed the lights with the nob next to the sink counter. Then, slowly, Amy moved forward, timidly stepping towards the tub with anxious determination in her movement. Her hands rose from her sides and then stopped for a second before continuing to the hem of her shirt. She grabbed the bottom of it and then in one motion she slipped it up her body and off her shoulders. It wasn't as if she had any particularly distinct breasts, but it seemed like she put on the shirt just so she could strip it off...for me. I froze as I immediately realized what she had to be doing. She was stripping for me, like, actually for ME. And I wasn't ballsy enough to speak up and stop her. It was an awkward thing to watch, but the fact that she was staring me down kept me from even wanting to stop her.  
Amy flicked the tank to the ground and shook out her head bits as if they were actual hair, another faux motion in her little stripping show but one that wasn't entirely unlike her to do. She did adopt a lot of human gestures, and maybe that helped this from being far stranger than it might have seemed from the outside looking in. But that didn't matter now that it was she and I face to face. She moved her hands down her sides to her hips and hooker her thumbs in the strange, baggy pink pants her species seemed to wear as sort of a separate part of their body. She slowly began to slide them down off of her hips and down her thighs to show off her true legs underneath. With the pants off, I could see her fully in the dim bathroom light, my eyes wide and wild. Her thighs were inhumanly thick and muscular, padded by a thick layer of fat. And her calves, being shorter than they would on normal, humans legs, were shapely and soft looking as well. Her featureless little feet seemed like troopers to me for being able to hold her up, but being a Pokemon, I guess eons of evolution made her just as strong as she was strangely sexy. Her hips were wide as well, though her baggy, pink pants made them look far broader than they actually were in actuality. Though we lived together, this had been the first time I'd ever actually seen her pants-less. Now I could see that her hips pitted down into her groin, forming a plump v-shaped root to her groin where she had a plump mound and two barely visible labia like those of a human woman. All if it seemed hairless, but at this point I couldn't tell if that were a factor of her species or because she had at some point began to trim whatever fur would grow in such a spot.  
I stared and almost wanted to sink into the tub enough to just drown and escape the sudden rush of emotions and sexual tension which had flooded my body and reignited the entire fiasco that was going on in my pants earlier, though now the only thing that hid my arousal for my companion were the bubbles on the surface of the tub. Amy moved forward a few more steps and turned to sit on the edge of the tub, lifting one of her legs to prop it up along the edge like a ballerina stretching along a rail before a dance. Her pose showed off more of her than before, accentuating her now visible, white rear to me as it squished against the rim of the round hot tub. Her ass was unbelievably full and round, and it was enough to make even a breast-man like me swallow and blush with a shudder of excitement. For a second I almost felt sick about how exhilarating the whole ordeal had become. There was a major glint of guilt in me for looking at my Pokemon like this, but that was to say that I didn't want to take advantage of her. Even if she held all the power in the situation, I knew that I had always been taught that this sort of thing was inherently wrong. Maybe the laws against it were nebulous and unspoken, but I knew that this wasn't the status quo for most trainers. Not that I had ever wondered very hard about that, but I had always assumed this was something that people either didn't think about or frowned upon. And yet here I was, ogling the ass of a Medicham like I wanted to smother under it like some kind of creepy perv. Then her voice rang out in my head at last.

"Mind if I... join you~?" Her tone was laden with sexuality and sensuous undertones. I didn't answer her for the longest time, but by this point, she didn't have to be psychic to know that I was on the verge of saying yes, even if my voice didn't want to cooperate with me.

With a shrug, Amy slipped her leg into the waters of the hot tub and then turned to put her other leg in. Facing me now with her legs apart, I could see the almost featureless white crevice of her womanhood as she sat back, thighs apart as she stared me down again. But I only had a moment to admire the view as she slipped her waist into the water first and then followed with her upper body into the waters. Then she just sat there, seeming to bask in the warm sensation of the massaging jets and bubbles as I had myself, though she made such a sensual spectacle of her whole experience. She moaned and stretched, arching her back to show off the mild existence of breast-like mounds on her small chest, her narrowed eyes gazing at me to gauge my reaction as I kept staring at her, sitting up out of the water a little as I felt less of a need to hide myself. Then she slipped down into the waters deeper, moving her thick rear down the steps around the edge until she was sitting on the bottom of the top with me. And once we were eye to eye, she simply leaned back and relaxed, her legs stretching out along the bottom of the tub to rest across my own. Her skin was, as expected, very smooth and soft. It felt incredible in the moment, all of my senses had become electrifying and very amplified by the experience and the contact was driving me a little crazy inside.

"Are you..." I tried to speak carefully, trying not to sound so intimidated. I wasn't sure where this would go, but I knew where Amy expected this situation to go. And I didn't want to hurt her, and I wasn't sure I was even going to consider turning her down by this point, even if I knew I probably should. "Amy, what's going on?"

She looked at me with a bit of an annoyed look, we both knew what was going on. And we both knew what we wanted, or rather, Amy knew very well what she wanted. But I couldn't discern what exactly I wanted. I just knew that I wanted Her. I wanted her more than anything. Amy blew me off with a 'pffsh" and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a nerd, Jake..." She said. She seemed almost like she was going to giggle about it, despite her clearly annoyed outer attitude.

Shaking her head, she sat up in the water, the moisture dripping and rolling off of her curves as she moved forwards in the water and suddenly dropped her weight onto my thighs, sitting just a few inches from my groin and almost crushing the raging hard-on I'd been sporting the entire time we shared the bath. With her on me, my face flushed heavily again, burning red even in the hot, humid air of the back. Her plump, thick thighs felt like heaven against my own muscled legs. I instinctively moved my hands to her hips and Amy moved her arms to wrap them over my shoulders. As she came face to face with me, the facade finally broke away and she began to blush a little, looking away and brushing back one of her head tails like a lock of hair before looking back to me nervously with a sideways glance. For a moment, her weakness gave me confidence, strength even. Seeing her finally acting a bit vulnerable made me feel safer, like I was finally with the real Amy after weeks of being with some depressive impostor. I reached up slowly and grabbed her round little chin, turning her face back to me and thumbing gently over her plush, pink lips. I felt the hairs on my body responding to every movement I made. Hairs rose on end, my heart pounded, and my vision pulsed as the very pressure behind my eyes increased from the adrenaline in my veins. I leaned in and mashed my lips to hers at last.  
Amy almost recoiled in surprised, tensing up and eyes widening into saucers, spotlights that shined into my own eyes as I kissed her right on the lips. She then quickly melted against me, knowing that this is what she wanted all along. She wanted me like I knew I had wanted her. And now she had me. She had me hooked like a damn worm. Her arms wrapped tighter around the back of my neck and she pulled me in tightly, holding me into the kiss as she began tilting her head and moving her lips against mine to suck and press against my own mouth. I moved my hands from her hips to her big, round ass and groped it as I was suddenly launched out of the driver seat and put into the passenger seat by my own libido. My hands kneaded and spread her cheeks and every grabbing press my fingers made into her soft, malleable flesh made her moan into my lips. She slide forward on my thighs slowly and began to sandwich my hard member against my own stomach with her mound. Pressed to my gut, the underside of my cock was forced between her lower lips and I could feel a sort of clit nudging against my girth, grinding on the belly of my cock as she began humping against me softly while we passionately kissed like lovers. We kissed hard and sloppy until neither of us could hold our breaths and when we pulled back from each other for breath, Amy leaned back in to surprise me mid gasp with a deep french kiss, her tongue slipping over mine. Her mouth was so soft and warm that it was hard to believe she wasn't human. Our tongues wrestled and slithered together sensually, bathing each other in the taste of our mouths. She savored each other like fine treats, lavishing one another's mouths.  
Amy held my head and pulled back slowly, a small string of spit connecting our lips for a split second, our furious make outs proving a bit more intense and even messy than we expected. The breaking of the string made us giggle at one another childishly. We cackled to ourselves until we were out of breath, it was a genuine relief to finally let go of so much tension we didn't even know was there. It didn't matter at that point that I'd known her from an early level and it didn't matter that we weren't the same species. We were here with one another, for each other. But we didn't let that distract us for too long from our needs, our passions for one another. Again, Amy began to grind into me again, looking a bit desperately at me, gnawing her thick bottom lip as she tried to get any kind of stimulation from me that she could, and to be honest, I wasn't going to stop her. it felt so, so good. She was wet and slipper and soft to the touch as her upper slide ground along my shaft. But I knew I wanted me and she needed that much more as well. I grabbed her hips to try and stop her, but it was no use. I simply had to push her off of me slowly as I leaned forward a bit to re-angle my member at her slit. She realized what I was doing and quickly lifted up off of my thighs, reaching beneath the water to grab my cock and press the tip to her slit.  
Amy groaned out loud, her little "Cham...cham..." sounds were contrasted against the psychic voice in my head, the nebulous psychic essence of feminine lamentations ringing out in my mind. I could hear every sound she wanted to make for me playing out loudly in my brain as she began grinding my tip back and forth in her slit, trying to get it wet enough with her lubrication to go in even with the water surrounding us washing it away. But I'm just enthralled by the feeling of her hot slit swishing back and forth along the head of my length. But that didn't last for very long, suddenly I'm jolted into nearing a premature orgasm. I almost explode from the pleasure of slipping into the first inch or two of Amy's tight folds, my length finding glory in her entrance and then slowly sliding further into her hole as she let out a long, long breath of exhilaration and lust.  
As she reached the base of my cock, the bubbles began to clear and I could see our bodies flesh to one another, warped repeatedly by the rushing water from the jets. And, for a second, I could swear her ass and thighs were tensed up enough to force her bulging muscles to outline through the chubbiness of her legs. Her hole gripped and writhed on my cock, wringing it out like a constricting Arbok wringing the life out of it's prey. Her hands clutched at my shoulders as she began to immediately ride up and down my length with long, slow, gradual motions which came with an uncanny rhythm. Her ass shook and bounced in the waters, threatening to make it all overflow and splash out of the tub, but I didn't care if we made a mess. it was like heaven inside of her. Her gripping, milking walls massaged me like no jets or hands could. I'd only done something like this once before, but this beat everything else I'd ever done. I held on for dear life as Amy sped up, moaning out louder as she took me for the joy ride of my life.  
Our sounds of sensual lamentation filled the room, echoing between the sounds of rushing water and the bathroom vent. I cried out her name over and over again as she rode me passionately. I held tightly onto her ass with one hand and the other slipped upward along the curvy Pokemon's curves, cupping to the slight featureless mounds of her chest. I held onto the plush spots on her body as she kept picking up pace, getting more and more aggressive with each bounce until it felt like my pelvis might shatter under the beating it was taking from her vigorous cock riding. Her tight depths wrung my cock up and down still and it was all becoming too much. I could feel the muscles in Amy's entire body rippling from the excitement and the building pleasure and I could tell she was holding back from a release she needed. But at the same time I knew I wasn't going to last much longer either. As her body rocked against mine, I could feel pressure building in my balls and groin.  
I leaned down and began nibbling and sucking hungrily at Amy's moist, pale neck, sucking the flesh until it marked lightly, lightly enough to keep the marks from staying for too long after we'd finished. But as I plunged deep into her tunnel, hammering up against the 'Mon's cervix, I could feel her losing control. I could hear her in my mind again, her cries becoming sharp and loud, clearer than before. I thrust my hips up to meet Amy's bounces, moving both my hands back to her hips to help me keep rhythm with her until at last I could feel my member throbbing with stimulation shortly before the pleasure overflowed into my entire body.

"I'm...f-fuck..." I cried out loud, unable to warn her. But she understood all too well just what was happening.

The sensation of my cum spurting out deep inside of her walls sent her over the edge and she held onto me tightly as she rode me, milking every drop out of me she could.

"Me too, Jake!" She screamed into my mind, her inner voice loud enough to make my head buzz and my vision blur.

As she came, gripping me tightly and crying out loud in her incoherent, repetitive tongues, the waves of pleasure cascading across my body intensified as if she and I were suddenly sharing the same orgasmic sensations through some sort of link. It es an ecstatic experience beyond comparison. It was a moment I could only describe as intimately bonding in a way I couldn't possibly explain outside of that very moment. It were as if our very souls and minds were for a brief moment a single, solitary entity. She held me close as she became so enraptured in pleasure that she couldn't keep moving. She just held herself down on my girth and let our fluids mix into the bath water until our orgasms ran their course and faded enough for us to relax and move around again.  
Amy leaned back off of me after a while, the waters filling the space between us as she looked into my eyes, now not with intense focus but with unbridled passion and longing.

"I love you, Jake. So, so much. I can't... I'm so sorry!" She said into my mind, her eyes filling with tears as she began to gently break down into sobbing. I held her close to me, pulling her back in as she cried. "I've been so terrible...I just couldn't handle how I felt...how I felt for YOU! I just love you so much..."

"It's fine, Amy. I know it's been hard since we stopped battling. I know it's what he had, but now we have this! We have something even more special than the training and the gyms." I told her, trying to assure my curvy little lover. "We're...we're going to be like this for a very, very long time, understand? I promise..."

"But this is messed up, isn't it? Do you really think this is okay? What about the others? And what if someone finds out? What if the team finds out?" She asked, blubbering and almost falling into incoherent rambling about all the factors we'd face. "Jake, what if we find other people? Like you a person and me another Medicham?"

"Amy, who in their right mind would date me?" I asked with a pretty hearty chuckle over the idea of dating a human girl. "And what Pokemon would ever want to have me like this? I'm out of shape and all weird looking. I gotta big nose and a big forehead, my hair's always oily and knotted, I've got that one scar on my-"

Amy put a finger to my lips again and shook head head with a small smile, it seemed all the ramblings I did at least take her out of hysterics. But all it did was help me reassure myself that I wasn't getting snatched up by some human chick any time soon.

"Well..." She began. "There are perhaps a-a couple of girls on the team who...told me they'd do it when I talked about this...with them."

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're not mad that I told anyone how I felt, are you? I didn't mean for things to go like this, I just really needed to see if I could and now that I have...yeah..." She said, quickly trying to justify herself.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, it's just a surprise is all. I didn't think even one girl, human or not, would be like this with me. Huh, I guess sometimes it just is that way, right? Ugh, I'm such a dumbass. I mean...are you sure they meant it like that?" I asked, I couldn't believe any of Amy's team mates would even consider me that way. I barely believe Amy could consider me like that until today. And this had all been such a rapid escalation of events.

"Well...yes...and some boys too, maybe. Ha...haha...haaa..." She said and chuckled weakly, looking away for a second as I sat there, rubbing the back of my neck at the idea.

It wasn't that I was considering anything with my other party members, but that last bit did ad a bit of an extra surprising touch to the entire poke-fucker fiasco that had just become my life. Apparently, I just had a Pokemon magnetism about me that even reached males. Not that I was a straight arrow. but this was something else. But I didn't want to dwell on that, we had to get cleaned off and get out quick. And we did, we rushed to get out of the hot tub and get dressed, basically racing down the hall to get changed into some fresh clothes, Amy materializing her pants back onto her body, fresh and new as if it were a move like Bone Toss where she could just summon up the pants as a sort of object. I, however, had to gab my tank top and stretch it down over my groin to cover myself until I was in my room and could throw on a pair of black trunks. But once dressed, I tossed Amy a shirt, a loose fitting t-shirt. It was my little token of kindness to who I hoped was truly my loving companion above all others.  
After a while, though, we did settle down as the night rolled in, making a quick microwave dinner course out of stuff in the fridge and huddling down in front of a movie we'd already seen. We talked for a good, long time. We talked about a lot. Mostly it was pussyfooting around the topic of "us" but I didn't know how to approach it, so the only one of us who really had an idea of what we were was her. But after those sweet "I Love YOU"s in the bath, there was no denying that were were SOMETHING. And that honestly made me gush inside. But then came some questions about how Us was going to be. The two of us sat huddled up on my wide bed, watching a movie on the tv across the room from us in the dark. We'd ended up bonding pretty quickly after our interaction, getting close and comfy after a bout of fun like that. And to an extent, I was almost hoping we'd do more that very same night. But still, I felt we had to talk some things out, ask the real important questions.

"So...Amy?" I began, almost a bit timidly. She looked to me from the movie on screen, some action movie about Pokemon rangers on the prowl in poacher territory. "What if the others really want to do that...with me?" I asked.

Amy almost didn't know how to reply, but she seemed almost to calm about it, seeming more confused than jealous or worried about the question. I guess me and the party were more like family than friends, so maybe it wasn't as if she had to worry about losing me to another of the team. But she didn't take all too long to answer me at all. She looked back up to me with that usual sassy smirk.

"Guess We'll have to get used to sharing, then, huh?" She said, reaching over to teasingly grab my crotch and give it a quick squeeze.

I was shocked, though. That was far from the answer I was expecting to get. Then again, it had to be somewhat shocking that I was already thinking about something like that at all. Maybe I was just a big overexcited from what we did, but it didn't matter. I knew now that she was pretty serious about keeping me, even if she almost ddn't care that the others got some kind of sensual intimacy with me too. But I couldn't even believe I was thinking about doing it with another Pokemon. Even if it WERE one I'd trained and grown up with. It just seemed so perverse and yet...I was starting to believe that I was more into Pokemon than humans by this point off of one single experience. But then I realized after a moment that despite not having said anything in a while, Amy was still looking up to me, listening to me ramble in my mind. And I realized she knew exactly what I had been thinking for the last few moments. And when I realized that, she snapped away, looking worried for a second.

"OH god, I'm sorry, I didn't think I was eavesdropping, I just started listening in by accident." She said, trying to cover her ass. But again, I though she was just overreacting a bit.

"It's really no big deal, if it were me, I'd be doing the same all the time, aha. I know you would't do that to me on purpose...but...you know now, right?" I said, seeing a sort of opportunity in the slip up. "Do you think I'm just overthinking it? I mean, going with the flow and doing what feels right got us where we are now, right?"

"I think that...we can definitely figure this out the fun way. If you want. " She said, turning more towards me as we sat in bed. "Like...well... I think that if I let you-er...if I helped you to get with another Pokemon, maybe we'd find out what this is all about in the end."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" I asked, half unsure but somewhat convinced I knew what she wanted to suggest. "DO you think there's something up with me?"

"I think that maybe...we...well, we could experiment. If you want to, we can see if it's just me or maybe you have a very particularly strong preference." She said.

"Preference?" I said, confused by now about what she was really getting at at all.

"You know. See if you like people like..." She gestured to herself and to the Pokemon on the TV screen. "Mons, Jake. If you're a monster loving weirdo, jeez. Need me to spell it out, you hunk?"

"Oh. OH! Oooooh!" I said, feeling like a moron for a second before getting back with her on her idea. "Yeah. I mean...I've told you some things about me, you know, about confidential stuff...so...I would trust you to help me out with that. But you aren't gonna be jealous, are you?"

Amy shook her head quickly, trying to convince me she wasn't before speaking into my mind again.

"You know, Jake. I know it's sort of funny to me that humans really are way more worried about being in pairs than most of the Pokemon I even know. I know that you have feelings for me more than anyone. So, YEAH, I'm not worried that getting your breed-on with some other species is going to make you fall for someone else. But I dunno. Just...just as long as we can still love each other..." She said, starting to break up a bit over the very idea. I held her to me and rubbed the back of her head, whispering to her how much I loved her with as much of my heart as I could find in myself.

"I don't care how humans are supposed to love at this point because I love you. And if this has to be our big secret, than...well, damn everything. It'll be the greatest secret ever unspoken." I said, almost wanting to fall to tears myself.

After that, it was sort of just decided that perhaps we would work on things, we would see where all of this could go. And maybe, just maybe, we could see how deep it could go. I almost wanted to know how much trouble I really could get up to. I loved Amy for more than just her body. But in honesty, I had a taste of something sand I was already beginning to admit to myself that, yeah, I wanted more. That night we slept pretty soundly, me spooning her curvy body tightly to mine as we dreamed on into the night. She was mine and I was hers. When morning came, it would be just another day in my life, but one shared with someone I truly loved. But I needed the rest for now, I had such a pounding headache still from the fun earlier, though I marked it off as just some kind of psychic interference from use being so intensely emotional while linked for communication.


	2. Brandy: Dreams And Awakenings

(Author's Notes: Due to the experimental nature of the first chapter, I decided to go the distance in this chapter. There's a bit of a change in tone and style due to a mid-chapter change in perspective, but I didn't want to rewrite half of what I got down since I made so much headway. But it helps me to be invested in the story to open up the perspective on the characters and their emotions. I'm also deciding to look int suggestion for story ideas like side stories and the like.)

The night before had been long and full of weird dreams for me, it was a never-ending lifetime of ebbing and flowing emotions. Every event you could imagine. I couldn't really describe any events as being clearly defined as having a beginning or end, only a churning, incomprehensible middle. It was like the tunnel of light from the A Space Odyssey movie, I was strapped into a theater chair before an infinitely wide and curved screen made of dreamy ether. And on it were murky images and flashes of things I couldn't understand. Maybe it had been the psychic strain of our lovemaking the night before, or maybe it was the strain on my mind coming into this new level of intimacy and the rush of feelings it put through me in the last few hours before bed. But something had put me into this strange, visionary dream state as I slept and the only thing about it that I could even remember was this constant, reoccurring flashing silhouette before me, this figure which appeared to me over and over again. It was hard to make out, like a dirt spot on a lens or dead pixels on a screen. But it was there, in the dead center of my vision yet miles away and blurry as all hell. It kept flashing closer and closer to me in the dream but still it was so far away that I couldn't make out any real features. But as soon as the image seemed like it as getting close enough to make out, I snapped awake.  
I was wide awake, not even groggy at first. It was like I'd been awake for hours but just suddenly was conscious of anything around me. But then the surge of vivid awareness faded away and grogginess came in. I was laying, curled up tightly in bed against the body of the Medicham I'd made love to the night before. She held me close, still asleep for a time as I held her close and cuddled her tightly. She groaned as I held her so tightly that she seemed to have trouble breathing. then I realized I was white-knuckled as I held onto her, stressed for a few moments to the point of almost crushing her in my larger frame. I let my hold on her slacken up and then eventually let her go all together to turn over and face towards the wall and alarm clock off the side of the bed and on the bedside table. I reached over and grabbed the digital clock, a projected hologram coming out of an oval disk with a light bar slot in it. I pressed a few of the buttons on the long button pad and stopped the alarm before it went off.  
It was early, almost 7:00 in the morning flat. I was usually up around 8:30 and the alarm would get me up by at least 9:00 if Amy didn't. And Amy, she was an early bird for sure, she woke up with the sun almost on instinct most days. But I guess she was too tired or too comfortable to wake up. So I just curled back into myself on the bed. I wanted to wait for Amy to get up today before I got ready for the next six hours of service on the line. I didn't work incredible hours, but I worked for high pay, as I was one of only a few people who knew how PC systems worked on some level but didn't want to become some professor or scientist assistant to the nearest research center. So it made me a valuable asset to the company I worked through, some subsidiary of Silph Co. But then again, everyone seemed to be some kind of subsidiary of Silph Co. in the business of Pokemon Storage and Digitization technology. Now I wasn't a high-end developer of software, I just had an interest in the processes and parts involved in PCs. But that was neither here nor there. The point of it was to make cash and keep me afloat. And from the state of my house, I did a pretty good job.  
Once in a while, I could call in my usual sort of maid service and get this nice girl to come down and help me pick up if I had to be out at some place like the parents' house and the house managed to get dirty without me home. It wasn't too hard of a job to clean the place, considering me and my Pokemon worked to have it clean too. I lived in a house with a few bedrooms, a modest kitchen, a couple bathrooms, and a decent joined dining room-living room situation. The maid I usually got, Brandy, was pretty nice too. She was a tiny girl with auburn hair and these cute little chestnut eyes. She and Amy got along pretty well too and so did her Pokemon and mine. Brandy was pretty nice...pretty good looking too.  
I honestly found myself thinking about her for a bit at the moment, my mind kind of wondering for a while as I thought about what I'd do if she came over and saw me and Amy sleeping together in the same bed. But I guess my mind went a bit crazy over the fact that I got laid for maybe the first time in weeks. I started getting raunchy with my thoughts and I went from stressed about my maid catching me sleeping next to my Pokemon to something a bit more savory. It wasn't anything in particular, but the little imaginary images of Brandy dressed up in a more revealing, french maid costume made my groin stir to life. I tried to clear my mind and go back to sleep for a nap, but it was no use. I was popping a boner pretty hard and it wasn't going away. But I almost jumped out of my skin as Amy turned over slowly and wrapped her arm low around my waist, her hand immediately cupping the underside of my cock as it pressed up against my belly, hard and pressed to me by the band of my pajama pants. The broad, soft fingers of her little hand wrapped around the lengthy bulge in my sleepwear and began stroking up and down my length softly. I could hear her giggling to herself.

"Such a perv..." She said. But, for some reason, I felt like for a second she wasn't speaking into my mind at all, but actually out loud in English.

I turned over to look at Amy, half on my back as I scooted over. The look on my face had to have been crazed or confused because she herself looked worried.

"Whuh...?" I said, thinking I had misheard something like one of her usual sounds. But Amy just spoke into my mind in return.

"What? Thought I'd be able to ignore you almost projecting all those little fantasies like that?" She asked, hunching her brow at me with a cocky smirk.

"N-no, I thought I heard you actually..." I trailed off, it sounded a bit crazy to think that she actually said anything, maybe it was just the grogginess and the weird dreams bothering me, making me imagine things. I was starting to wonder if she had said anything at all. "Never mind, it's nothing. Mm...but...you can keep rubbing there."

"Psh, you ARE a perv!" She spoke into my head before going back to stroking me off. Even if my mind was preoccupied before, I forgot everything as her hand moved to my waistband and pulled the elastic down to free my length, letting it pop upwards against my stomach stiffly.

Amy grabbed hold of my throbbing girth, rolling her hand up and down with a firm, massaging grip. Her fingers slipped down to the base and then began twisting softly up to the top to cup the glans and then stroke slowly back down. It was like a pleasant massage regiment but it didn't last long as Amy adjusted herself, leaning over and turning in bed to rest her head on my stomach, an arm resting under her head and on my abs. Her strokes slowly became faster, going from massaging to rapidly polishing my member. I could hear the excitement in her breath as she watched me throb harder and faster, clenching up every once in a while from the building pleasure.  
Amy stopped just as I was really beginning to enjoy the handjob, making me groan a big and stroke the back of her head needily. But before I could ask her anything, she slowly moved in closer, sitting up on her elbows and kicking my legs apart so she could climb between my thighs. Reading her armpits on my thighs and adjusting my balls to rest on her collarbone, Amy grabbed my length in both hands at the base. She then slowly pulled the skin up on it and leaned down to slowly kiss me up the thigh. Her trail of kisses dotted up my leg and to my hip at the nape before curving back down my partially trimmed pubic mound. Then she passed her pecks around my cock's base with a wide berth, teasing me as she then moved to suck one of my balls into her lips.  
I gasped out loud as Amy sucked on my orb, washing it with her tongue over and over. Her lips locked tightly around my ball to keep it in her little mouth. I could feel the slight hint of round, humanoid teeth in her maw pressing to my skin lightly as her tongue wiped over my testicle, a suckling tightness forming in her mouth as she began gently pulled on my nut over and over in soft, quick, repetitive motions. I groaned out as the pressure was almost a bit painfully intense but were incredibly pleasant, making my cock throb harder. Amy's hand grabbed tightly around the base of my cock and the other hand wrapped around my balls at the base, feeding the other nut into her lips before I could tell how much a good job she was doing on the first one. I wanted to let her know how good it felt, but I'm sure my moans were enough to satisfy her desire for encouragement. Stroking the very bottom half of my cock and gently tugging my nuts, Amy began humming out her familiar little "Medi...cham" noises, though now muffled by my balls. The vibration made everything feel even better and I almost worried that she wouldn't be able to breathe through her tiny, almost invisible nose slits to remain conscious. But sure enough, her nose-panting kept her going as she began to lightly twist and tug her head around and tongue-bathe my balls in her suction.  
After a while of this, my writing was insane as I tried not to wriggle around like a worm in her sensual grasp. She stroked my cock to the point that the head began to darken from the pressure and the blood and the tip oozed precum, a thin line of pre-rolling over her fingers before she popped off my balls with a succulent, wet squelch. She quickly wiped the trail of pre off my cock with a finger and licked it clean in her maw. Amy made a sound of approval at the taste and then braces her hands to my inner hips to lift her lips over my length, threatening to instantly vanish it in her mouth as they hung there, hot breath gracing my glans as she panted from her mouth. She looked me in the eyes and slowly began to bring her lips down...down...down lower until her lips pressed like a crown around the tip of my cock, kissing the helmet and resting there.  
The very warmth of her lips burned like lusty fire against the now incredibly engorged and sensitive tip of my lengthy member. I nearly moaned out myself, groaning instead as I resisted the urge to thrust balls deep into her face like a primal caveman spearing his prey. My hips bucked up and were immediately slammed down by the deceptively powerful psychic-fighting type. She looked me in the eyes and I could swear her giggles were echoing in my head like a taunt. She grabbed my hips to hold them firm and then slowly began closing her eyes before I felt it.  
With her weight going dead and her throat and jaw relaxing heavily, Amy suddenly flopped down onto my cock in one fluid motion and engulfed it entirely. It almost looked for a moment like she had simply passed out throat first on my cock, but I was too shocked by the sudden surge of relieving heat and wet softness wrapped around my length to have been worried. And I didn't have to be as Amy ascended my length and removed her mouth from it with a pop before grabbing hold of the now slimy girth with her hand and stroking it. I almost didn't have the sense in my pleasure numbed mind to look her in the eye again, but as the Medicham stroked me off with her own saliva as lube, I turned my attention toward her with a ridiculously slurred and half-voiced "Fuck...I love you..." which elicited a bout of both vocal and telepathic laughter.

"I love you too..." She said though I could see her mouth moving to the sound of her name being said over and over out loud in pieces as her voice rang in my head clear as crystal. But despite being sure that it wasn't just her telepathy again, I couldn't be bothered to stop her from jerking me off long enough to ask her what was even happening. I was throbbing again in her grip and I couldn't say no to my blazing, lustful need for more of her mouth.

"Please...I need more, Amy." I begged her, hoping for another taste of her soft throat and tightly gripping lips.

"What's the magic word~?" She teased, her hand coming up to the head of my cock and beginning to slip all around my flaring, bloated tip with the help of her spit.

"PLEASE! Oh fffuck, A-Arceus! Aghn!" I felt her hand rubbing over my sensitive head over and over, dancing over it roughly with her fingers and palm and putting me in stimulated agony. But when she stopped, I almost relaxed into a needy pile of useless dead weight only to jolt back into spastic writhing as she dived with back down onto my length with her mouth.

Her lips felt like a tight right around my length that slipped down until it was halfway along the length of my member, her hand working the other half to offer two different, intense experiences that made me mumble and moan out incoherent, formless praises to my special companion. Her mouth sucked harder than I thought anyone could ever possibly sucked me off, her tight, plump lips rolling up and down my length hard and fast as her hand jerked up and down my length with a vice-like, massaging grip. Her motions were so erotic, a balance of graceful hand-strokes and sloppy, throat bulging head bobs. As her head bobbed and twisted up and down my length, I could hear her voice echoing in my mind, encouraging me with a sultry intent and tone to it.

"Come on, Jake. Cum in my mouth, please, I need it! I need your seed in my mouth, I want to taste it like a good girl. Am I a good girl? Give it to me, give it to me like a good girl." She spoke, her lustful lamentations and bagging baffling me but also helping to drive me close and closer to the edge.

"I c-can't...hold it..." I warned her, already feeling the familiar growing pressure and tingling in my cock and balls as she began sucking faster and faster, her voice in my head blurring and blending together into a telepathic hum. Her words became a simple, projected feeling of sexual desire and genuine love. It was like I couldn't hear her voice but her need for me and my load.

Amy suddenly moved her head away and with sickeningly slutty sounds of slurping and gagging, Amy groped my cock down along her tongue and into her throat, shoving it through her clenching but restrained inner muscles, grinding my member back and forth in the gripping, squeezing depths of her mouth as the tingling pressure of a rising orgasm built in my balls. I looked down right into her now open eyes and I couldn't hold back from cumming. The sight of her pale, soft, white face mashed down against the slight squish of my pubic mound, her lips crowning the base of my cock and her face a bit smeared with spit, every slutty little gag she let out sent me rocketing over the edge of building pleasure. I couldn't hold back from grabbing the pigtail-like handles on either side of her head and thrusting my cock into her mouth, making her eyes roll back a small bit in her head as she moaned and squealed.  
I groaned and grunted hard as I felt the building pressure in my balls become a rising burn that burst out of the tip of my cock in the form of a thick load of cum which filled Amy's throat with spurt after spurt of cum. I didn't have time to warn her, but I didn't need to at that point, she was holding me close, her right hand wrapping under my ass to hold me deep in her mouth as she swallowed, again and again, to keep as much of my cum in her as she could. It wasn't an insane amount but it was still a lot for having cum the night before. four or five hard sprays of cum erupted out of me and before I could pull her off to get her some air, Amy began shaking as her eyes glazed over a bit with pleasure. Looking down, I could see the other hand down her pants, working herself off as she drank my cum.  
As Amy pulled off my rapidly deflating member, her left hand worked her pussy over. The right suddenly shot down between our bodies and the mattress to finger and rub rapidly over her slit whit wild abandon as she fingered her hole at the entrance to stimulate her weak spot from the inside as well. I grabbed her face as a small strand of my cum leaked out of her now slack lips, thumbing the white liquid back up her lip and into her mouth where she sucked my digit clean, looking to me all the while. Every once in a while her hand would work particularly hard and her eyes would flutter and shut with pleasure as she moaned out loud. But she seemed to have trouble with getting off as she stared desperately into my eyes.  
I couldn't say no to her, I knew what I could do for her. I rolled her onto her back by her shoulder and tugged her body along my own before slipping out from under her and climbing around to be on top of the Medicham. Her plump thighs lay splayed out before me as her pseudo-pants sat across the room, kicked off in the moment of heat as she fingered and rubbed herself. Kissing down her slender upper body, I began making a rapid trail of light but unneeded foreplay to her pubic mound before I smacked her hand from her clit softly. I dove in mouth first without even caring if she tasted good, only to find her juices flowing over my tongue as I began tonguing and exploring her upper folds. My tongue lashed her clit in circles, lapping around it and then lapping up between her lips as her fingers pumped in and out around her hole, the motion making a gap between my chin and her slip that I could breathe through as I slathered her in spit with my tongue.  
It didn't take long at all for me to hear her warning me faintly in my mind, her voice weak and barely audible as she found herself fading in and out of lucid consciousness, her building orgasm clouding her vision as mine had. Her fingers, though, never stopped working as I licked her out hungrily, her juices tasting so sweet from all the fruit she ate on the regular. Her lower lips quivered lightly and I could feel the muscles of her hole clenching as she began cumming, at last, her own light trickle of juices gushing forth as she finally came hard, rounding the bend at last on her own release until she couldn't take anymore. Her fingers worked harder and I didn't stop licking until they went limp and her clenching turned into quivering internal shudders.

"Thank you..." Was all she said as her arms flopped to either side of her body, legs splayed out as I sat back up to admire her body. Her spread-eagle position made it easy to look her over, her plump slit and thighs still shaking ever so lightly as she rode out the last waves of after-sex pleasure. I myself was shaky for a while after, but I just moved up to lay my hips and limp cock against hers, my face close to her. I leaned in and gave the Medicham a soft kiss at first, her lips meeting min in a sucking pucker.

Again, Amy's lips felt like absolute nirvana against my own thinner lips. Those pink pillows beckoned me back in as she laid there with her eyes closed, resting up for the day ahead as I leaned in to kiss her again. This time, out lips, locked harshly together, hers overlapping mine, and I let my tongue invade her mouth. Her tongue met mine and they tussled together sensually for minutes on end as he partially broke contact only to take quick, sharp breaths of fresh air before continuing on. It wasn't until I looked over at the clock and realized I was late to start the day. I didn't expect too much business, but if anyone called in on the office line in my upstairs work area and I missed it, I'd be in hot water. Having got out of my pajamas and into a button down shirt and some slacks, I rushed out into the hall and down to the living room, rounding up the stairs and turning into my office. Just as I did, the light on my work phone sprang to life and the monitor attached to the wireless 'landline' style device began flashing the usual tone. Medicham quickly rushed out as I waved them off.

"I love you, gotta take this" I hurriedly explained as she nodded and ran off back downstairs to grab something for breakfast. I quickly called to her as she descended. "Fuck, grab me some granola bars?!" I yelled before picking up the phone, putting my heavy breathing aside as best I could to answer with my customer service voice. "This is Jake from Silph Co. Storage Computing Customer Service- S.C.S.C.C.S. How can I help you?" I answered as an older, disgruntled woman came on the screen, immediately calling me out for taking forever to get to the line and for my unkempt bed-hair.

Damn those frantic Monday mornings...

{Interlude: The Kitchen}

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please excuse a sudden shift in perspective, I didn't expect this story to read better in the third person. But now that I've experimented, it does play out a bit smoother.)

Amy was pretty tired after her little excursion upstairs. But she knew Jake had to eat something and while she wasn't some slave, she did want to keep him awake long enough to keep his job. Who knows what the hell would happen if he lost his job for sleeping on the line. Whether or not work needed him badly, he couldn't get away with no-showing an entire shift. He was such a blunder, but hell...he had passion. God, passion was a word for it. She looked around as she stepped off the stairs and crossed the dining area to the open kitchen alcove. She moved open a cabinet and pulled down a box of little energy bars with her psychic power, leaning on the counter to get herself one while she listened idly to the soft, muffled chatter of Jake working with what sounded like some cackling witch shrieking at him about losing her precious Sylveon in some storage box.

"God, as long we don't call THAT passion, we're fine." She said to herself under her breath, a good bit annoyed at how Jake was being treated over someone else's mistake. She heard all kinds of things upstairs and waited for it to die down a good bit before going upstairs herself and cracking the office door to slide the box of bars across the floor before floating them up onto the desk. Jake mouthed a quick thanks to her before she blew him a kiss from the corner of his eye and then clicked the door closed. Jake, distracted, looked back to the screen to see the older woman awaiting an answer to a question he hadn't fully been listening to.

"Sorry, Miss..." He waited for an answer before continuing without any answer at all. "The connection fuzzed out on this end, could you repeat that?" He asked, clicking his keyboard to seem like he was busy for a moment.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jake let out a muffled curse under his breath. The maid was here, he was sure of it. He had called in to get her there a few days before, but he was hoping she'd be too busy this time to show up. He should have just canceled. As he worked with the woman on screen, Amy went back downstairs to answer the door.

Brandy stood outside, looking around. She stood on her tiptoes to peak into the peephole from the outside, ringing the bell one more time for good measure before stepping back and rocking on her feet, hands folded over her short skirt and work apron. Her hair was in a bow behind her head, tied up below the back brim of her work visor. Her maroon work polo was perfectly clean for the day ahead and her black knee socks were pulled up high on her legs, yet to sag or roll down yet. She kicked at the ground nervously as she waited at the door, scuffing up the tips of her white canvas shoes. She didn't happen to wear the usual maid outfit she usually wore. Her company didn't even usually make her wear the kinds of things she did. It was more of a matter of professionalism. But today she was gonna just wing it with a casual get up. She kind of hoped Jake might notice it, or if he did that he'd like it. He paid her pretty well in tips but she knew she had to work for the rest of her residents for anything more than her hours' pay. So this was honestly a pretty big sacrifice to make for comfort and a compliment. Not that she really liked the guy like that herself. Even if he was kind of charming.  
The door swung open inwards slowly and Amy stepped up, welcoming her in with a hand-wave before moving back down the hall, leaving Amy there to twiddle her thumbs, waiting for the Pokemon to get back with the small list of chores they had lined up for the girl. Brandy nodded and gave a solute before eyeing up the Medicham curiously. The fighting-psychic type wasn't wearing her usual pink pants but a pair of black yoga pants with a pink strip on them and a small training bra of sorts she'd been saving for a good summer day since the beginning of winter. Jake hadn't even seen it. Brandy honestly wasn't too sure she disliked the idea of a Pokemon wearing clothes, she herself had a pet or two. Although, as the maid thought about it, she almost caught a momentary glare coming from the psychic type.

"Um...is everything alright?" She asked the Pokemon, hoping they hadn't gotten offended at something she did. But Amy just turned and headed out without any further interaction. "Huh...shit, that doesn't seem good..." Brandy said to herself.

Amy calmly made her way outside before grunting and rubbing her face. She felt stupid, she should have known something like this was gonna happen, but she didn't expect it to bother her like this. Pet? Ugh... Such a stupid fucking word, but...yeah In a way, she was kind of as Pet. But if she was a pat, she was HIS pet. Jake definitely saw her as more than an animal by now. She had always been more than that. But this was...well...upsetting. Finally, she got to get some long pent up feelings out of the way, and this of all things was the mood killer for the groove she found herself in during the last 24 hours. "Whatever", she thought. She didn't need this. She'd just put on her usual yoga music and went about her routine, trying to forget about it. Amy spent most of the round just out on her towel, not even meditating or posing., Just...dreaming about all the things she could tell Jake now that they were open. Maybe she wasn't some strict polygamist. Maybe monogamy wasn't something a Pokemon that spent all their lives in retreat on mountains would really care about. it was rare that Medicham or Meditite made breeding pairs for life if at all. But this was different. It was strange, like finally being accepted as a sibling but in far less of an incestuous way. Thank her Pokemon God, it was already hard trying to comfortably explain species relationship dynamics without getting into the nitty-gritty of "is it okay to fuck your brother, even if he isn't related to you or even the same exact species" with a human. But hell did she like that human.  
But god, she felt terrible for brandy. Maybe she should go back in, she thought. Maybe she should apologize. Maybe...maybe she could actually talk things out with her, maybe even tell them what happened. Brandy was paid well enough to keep her mouth shut about anything short of murder going on in the house. If Jake was a gang leader, Brandy would have just swept the house and went about her day. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Amy turned around and stood up from the towel, walking back in to find Brandy putting the dishwasher going and picking up around the living room. there wasn't much to actually do, but Jake figured the place was going to be a lot dirtier by then. Amy walked up to her and asked if they could sit down and talk for a bit...

{Reprise: After Work}

Jake couldn't believe it, he spent two hours alone on the first call of the day and then got a mid-call message that his hours were getting cut due to a lack of line activity for the day. He only got one other call before his shift ended and it was a fifteen-minute quick fix. That old hag didn't even take the time to fill out the survey after their session, she just admitted to getting wined drunk the night before and putting her 'precious Sylveon' into a custom box and forgetting about it in storage. But with how long the call lasted, the extended call fees would be a bigger problem to worry about than some shifty, drunken mix-up. Jake signed in relief as he finally got to sit back in his swivel chair for the first time in hours. It was still pretty early in the day, so Jake just wiped back his hair in emotional exhaustion and then cupped both hands to his face to try and deflate for a second, really work out some things in his head.

"God...fucking...help me...UGH! (sigh) This is going to be the day, I swear. Just...one leap and a quick fall and I could just break my ribs on the pool-side. HA, with my luck they'd make me work from a hospital bed." Jake thought to himself before sitting back up, his chair smacking against its swivel base as it snapped upright with him. Jake tapped some keys on his PC and logged into a few different social network accounts. Then into his usual news engine to search up a few release dates for movies and CDs and the like. But after all, he couldn't get himself too excited over anything in particular. The most he'd done for himself was getting a bit of a mood booster from seeing his favorite local band get a region-wide tour. But even then, nothing could really compare to the rush he got from the night before...or from this morning, for that matter. He huffed and clicked the monitor's power button, the screen shutting down and reclining. From it projected a holographic clock and a weather forecast as it went idle.

Jake didn't manage to get up from his chair without a bit of a grunt, his muscles feeling a bit worn. He wasn't entirely used to the intense kind of passionate, animal sex he was engaging in with Amy, but with a few stretches and a quick crack of the neck, Jake was back on track to make his way downstairs to the living room. But as he began descending the stairs, he stopped at the sound of a pair of voices. There was Brandy, which he expected to the hair on and off around the house when she spoke to herself about chores. But for a moment, he could swear he heard the voice of Amy, but no longer spouting snippets of her name-gibberish. It was out loud in English, though muffled enough that he couldn't make out any specific long phrases. Just broken chains of words like "um..." and "I hope...this sounds right"  
Moving down the stairs slowly, he could see Brandy sitting across from Amy on a couch in the living room one facing away towards the mantle and TV area. There they were, passing Brandy's phone back and forth to read Amy's messages out of the notepad app while Brandy responded out loud. Jake gave went to give a whistle, but suddenly Amy began speaking and this time, Jake couldn't deny what he was hearing. Brandy didn't seem to hear it at all, but Amy was definitely mumbling something as she wrote a message. The Auburn maid sat there, looking a bit blushy for some reason or another, as Amy nervously muttered and typed away with her thumbs. As she muttered, Jake's head buzzed intensely and the words began to muffle themselves in his mind as a constant, ringing hum droned in his ears louder and louder, making Amy sound like an adult from The Peanuts cartoons.  
Jake shook his head and the buzzing wavered until he held his forehead and went to dig in his ears with a grunt, looking up to see the two had noticed him. Brandy at first looked worried, guilty even and Amy even muttered a quick "Oh shit, Jake..." before turning around to brace an arm almost nonchalantly against the back edge of the sofa. Jake looked to her, hearing her speak as her lips blurred between mouthing the actual words and saying sections of her name.

"What, Amy?" He said, squinting through the fading hum in his ears. Amy just looked to him with a sudden, fake cheeriness.

"Cham?" She said, almost not sounding right as she smiled and spoke coyly. Brandy looked down to her watch and then back up to Jake before grabbing her phone back from the pink and white yogi.

"Hahaha, Hey I hate to bug you two, lots of important stuff going on, huh?" She said, standing and putting her black leather back onto her shoulder, slipping the phone in her purse clumsily. "I just got a bit emergency text, I have to go but I'm sure Amy here could tell you just what's up, hahaha!"

Brandy smiled and quickly began walking out as Amy reached out, silently pleading at her back for her to hold up just a second before looking to Jake. Jake just stared, confused as the funk of his little episode faded out slowly and his mind cleared. Amy watched as Brandy walked out the door and then turned back to him, standing and readying herself, straightening out her little outfit. She smiled as she walked up doing a little catwalk strut to try and get Jake's attention off of the not so inconspicuous exit the maid had made. As she walked, she let out a small "Jake, C'mon..." as she felt hope fleeting he might notice how dressed-up she was.

"W-what?" Jake said, shooting upright on his feet, rigid with surprise, he knew for a damned fact he heard right. "Did you just say something? A-and is that new clothes?"

"What? I didn't say anything important, but yeah, you like it? I managed to make a little money selling some berries and...well...savaging some bucks off a crafty Zigzagoon I know." She said telepathically.

"Dammit, I mean out loud!" he said, feeling a bit frustrated. He was freaking out a little, his heart beating rapidly as he felt the hum coming back but far weaker. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt ill and even Amy could see he wasn't looking too hot either. "I'll be fine, but I know you can speak!"

"What the...hell?" She said out loud. Jake jolted on his feet and then his heart sank before he lashed out, a finger shooting out in her direction accusingly.

"AHA! RIGHT THERE!" He said. "Right fucking there! I knew it, how long?"

"I...what? No way, if you can understand me, I'm a Richard Simmons." She said, crossing her arms before Jake interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Stop it, I know you're messing with me or something, this is some new trick or move or power! Richard Simmons or not!" Jake said with urgency, hyperventilating irregularly. Amy's eyes went wide as she connected with Jake's own bloodshot, panicked gaze.

"What? Jake, you're kidding, you can...you can hear me like...out loud?" She asked, nearly unable to find her words without making them sound like she wasn't even actually dressing him directly but rather we're talking to herself aloud curiously about him.

"OUT...LOUD!" He said, shaking her lightly as he basically began to choke on his own breaths before his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave out under him. Fainting, Jake flopped to the ground, muttering as he found his world spinning and then fading to black...

{Meanwhile with Brandy...}

Brandy rushed home in a light panic. She had spoken with Amy on the couch after she apologized for storming out on her. Brandy didn't know what was so wrong about her comment until Amy told her everything that had happened. She sat down with the little psych-fighting Pokemon and in moments Amy had begun rolling out every detail of what happened from the morning before to the present. Amy spilled her guts HARD. Brandy couldn't fathom all of it, but she managed to stay very calm. She knew she couldn't judge Jake too harshly, Amy had come onto him. And it wasn't as if Amy didn't pass all the criteria for a viable life partner. Different species or not, it was clear that Amy wanted what they had going. Brandy just needed to talk to Jake about what happened...but when the moment came that brandy was confronted with a confused looking, tired Jake...she copped out and ran out of the house in a frenzy.  
Brandy walked into her house but as soon as she was behind the closed door, she fished her phone out of her apron pocket and texted Jake's phone.

Bran: U there?  
Bran: Jake?  
Bran: We need to talk, dude. Off the clock.

Brandy watched her phone as she stripped her purse off onto the table next to the front door and sloppily hung her apron up onto the coat rack. As she tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter, having made her way through the house to the bathroom in her bedroom in the back of the narrow apartment. She groaned and put the phone down on the rim of the bathtub and rubbed her face. She didn't get too much info about what exactly happened, but the thought of Jake slamming his Pokemon sparked both confusion and curiosity in the girl and it made her think as she sat on her closed toilet to think in peace. It wasn't long, though, until her little roomie walked into the bathroom, brushing the door open with a hip as they strutted right in without a care in the world for whether or not Brandy was using the toilet she was on.

"Brai!" Said the little Braixen strutted right in, demanding food as she pointed to her mouth with the back of a paw.

Brandy just clasped her hands to her face for a few moments, fingers spread as she stared out at the tiles in her shower before huffing out. The Braixen, named Cleo, was the only real "pet" that Brandy had. Sure she had a couple other Pokemon, but they were remnants from her own short bout as a trainer. It was a pursuit that she was encouraged to take part in by her parents but she never felt right battling them. Secretly, in her teen years, Brandy had been a sort of activist along with her school friends. She had graduated from the Academia program in her home region and after seeing how most non-academic trainers just nabbed Pokemon out of the wild and rewired them for battle, she had a change in heart. She went out at night with her pals and basically vandalized any institution in town she and her friends didn't like to begin with. But when they did it, it was in the name of a misguided sense of right and wrong where the [people who were wrong were the kinds of people that teenagers usually blamed for all the problems. Banks, Pokemarts that caught them stealing, neighbors who kept their canine monsters chained in the yard all day. You name it and Brandy had egged, TP'd, and tagged them. But that was years ago when she was only maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. Now she was almost a bit milder mannered. She partook in a protest or two every year, usually over the treatment of Pokemon in other regions.  
Brandy looked at her phone and saw a single reply before she had to go and put out something for dinner. But it made her feel a good bit more relieved with the who,e situation.

"Jake: We can talk about this when we're all ready. -J"

{At Jake's Home}

Amy signed with worry as she put Jake's phone down, worried that Brandy was going to know somehow that it wasn't Jake replying to her texts. But thankfully things didn't go any further than an "I'm not ready" excuse to cop out of the conversation. But Amy was also a good bit worried about whether or not Brandy could keep a secret. Not that she wasn't also worried about the FAINTED HUMAN ON THE LIVING ROOM SOFA. Jake had been very, very passed out for the last few hours and despite this, Amy didn't dare call an ambulance. She couldn't explain why he was so unbathed and smelled like Pokemon sex to any of the EMT's and she was certain that this fainting thing had to be a result of their little fun sessions between then and the day before. She just had to sit and wait everything out.  
Amy stayed at Jake's side, using gauze to wipe sweat from his head as he weakly tossed and turned all night. But it seemed like whatever demons of fever and exhaustion plagued him were going to dig their claws in deep and tear him up before they'd let him awaken again. Until then, she'd have to wait this out and hope to the legendary gods above that he didn't simply get worse and worse until...well until this sickness was at it's worst conclusion...

{As Jake Dreams}

Jake again found himself in a stretching realm of blurring, melding lights. Millions of past and future events continued to nebulously fade around the bubble of time Jake was held in. But Jake wasn't sure where he even was. Not only was the bubble itself not even coherent in form but Jake didn't seem to have a body in his dream. He was a formless POV without body, weight, or motion. It was like living beyond death in a way. Or perhaps it was like existing without living at all. But that didn't matter to Jake. What mattered was the silhouette that was now feet from his point of view, black and hard to make out still. it had a small body, six arms, six legs, a big head, and countless tails.  
From the silhouette emerged a single, separate silhouette with a single body and head and a pair of arms and legs. The form rose up high and with a flash of light, all the images around Jake fell away from view, melting into blackness which consumed everything except the separate silhouette. The dark shape became white, shimmering brightly enough to blind Jake even in the newfound darkness. But moments later, the light faded and there before he was the shape of Mesprit. It hung there in their air with its long arms folded in it's short, folded legs as if meditating. It's four pink headtails floated around and then slowly came to a rest. Mesprit's golden eyes fluttered open and then focused directly onto Jake's gaze. They waved a hand outwards, motioning towards Jake and suddenly granting him a body in the black void they dwelled in.  
Jake suddenly gasped as he was able to breathe in this suddenly incredibly lucid dreamscape, falling to a floor which was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the darkness around him. But just as soon as he landed did jake begin floating again as if the floor only existed to catch his form before he began swimming in the weightlessness, propelled into a hover on the level with the pink emotion legendary by thought itself. Jake watched them for a long time and Mesprit watched back, slowly hovering closer and closer, closing the distance between them. As Mesprit grew closer, a warmth began growing in Jake's chest, relaxing him gradually until he didn't even wonder where he was or felt anxiety about his new surrounding. It was so profound that he hadn't even begun to speak once he had a body but simply stared in curiosity at the Sinnoh-based deity. But then Mesprit looked behind himself and in the distance behind them, a pair of raging, crimson eyes blazed to life in the darkness.  
They blazed, solid red and flickering like twin furnaces of rage. The eyes zipped forward towards the human and legendary rapidly, suddenly. Mesprit whipped around, throwing up a barrier between the two and the shrouded black form of some serpentine, maggot-like creature. It was just furiously screeching, roaring monster that flew around and slammed against the barrier, cracking it more and more. Mesprit waved a hand and before Jake could even ask what the hell was happening, his body was rapidly propelled out of the black void, through the infinite light-blue sphere, all the way out of the very dream he was having. In a hyperspeed motion, Jake propelled through his dreamy ether and shot upright on the couch, nearly startling Amy to death as she sat on a footrest next to him  
Jake gasped for air and his feverish dreaming became a jolted cold sweat in his waking state. Jake huffs and puffs as he sits there, legs pulling up to his chest as the weird dream became a nightmare that lingered in the forefront of his mind for a few moments as Amy just stared, dumbfounded and breathing heavily herself. Jake and Amy looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Jake felt a hard lump in his chest rising. He remembered what he was doing just before fainting from his hysterics and the buzzing in his skull. He waited for another moment before taking a deep breath and asking the big question.

"Amy...? Was...was I sleeping or did that all actually happen?" He asked timidly, not sure what answer he even wanted to be true.

"Jake!" She cried out loud in English, clear as day as she launched out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck to hold him tightly. Jake's heart sank as it did the first moment he realized he could understand her...but in moments, the anxiety of what was happening became over-joyous vigor as he hugged her back, realizing that this was absolutely insane. But even as crazy as things were, Jake couldn't be happier.

Jake held Amy tightly for what felt like hours, just crying as Amy gibbered and blubbered into his chest, loving on her as sweetly as he could manage. With soft shooshing and countless backrubs, Jake tried to calm her down enough to talk to her about what happened.

"I dunno what happened, (Sob) you just could understand me and you can still understand me, but you...you...you passed out (Sniff) and got all fever and-and-and I was so scared I hurt you and I just can't believe...I can't believe you're alright. I...I love you, Jake! I love you so damn much, okay?" Amy sobbed and wept her way through most of her words, but as she finally confessed not just to jake but to herself just how exactly she felt, as she finally said it all out loud- laid it all out on the table, as she bared herself to Jake, Amy felt a genuine relief fall over her and she just pressed her face harder into Jake's chest until it hurt.

Jake just sat there, holding her back as a single tear fell from his eye, one he wiped with the back of his wanted to be strong enough to remain calm for Amy, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't feel like she had to worry about him, Jake rubbed the back of her head and Amy pulled back from his chest to look him in the eye. His hand stopped moving and the air grew incredibly magical in a manner of speaking. There was a spark of desire between the two as they held each other at a distance...and then...closed that distance quickly to kiss. Their lips crashed like violently impassioned vehicles, pressing against one another and rolling, wrestling clumsily. Amy didn't care that Jake's smaller lips almost disappeared in the plushness of her own pillowy lips. She just wanted to kiss him as if there were no tomorrow. Because moments ago, Amy thought there might not have been one for two of them. But she knew she'd cherish every moment they had together.  
Amy wiped her eyes dry as she pulled back from the kiss and then leaned her head back into Jake's wide chest, holding tightly to his body as she nuzzled in close and sighed. She just wanted to take him in as much as she could. His smell, his feel, his sounds of heartbeats and breaths. All of it. She was so alone in her panic before, but with him, it seemed all this would be alright. Amy was truly in love, even if she denied it for so long. And Jake himself was unsure what was happening, but Amy was his only anchor. A lot was happening that he didn't understand, it just felt so...so alien. It was like becoming a foreign pilgrim in a new realm of possibilities. Yeah, the relationship itself was new and he was still adapting to it, albeit quickly. But the dreams...the sudden ability to understand Amy...it just felt dizzying. It didn't feel right and he didn't know what to do. He was scared to go to sleep. But he knew Amy was tired. He leaned back and held her face in his palms longingly as he stared into her eyes. He could see she was worn down to her very bones by anxiety and he knew the only way he could sleep was to hunker down with her, to keep Amy close.

"Hey...let's hit the sack, alright? We'll deal with this in the morning. Right now, I just need to lay down. We BOTH do." Jake offered, thumbing over the unique features of Amy's face lovingly.

"Are you sure? I don't feel too tired, you know. I can stay up if you need to work things out. I mean, you're not even alright to get up and walk to bed, are you?" Amy protested lightly, clasping her hand over his. Jake held up his other hand from her face and shook his head with a partially forced smile.

"I'll be alright, just...help me up, alright?" He said, pushing her off his lap slowly so he could get up. Jake shifted back and forth as he sat up all the way and then rocked onto his feet, Amy taking his hands and helping to pull him off his seat.

Jake shook the grogginess from his head and slowly the two walked down the hallway to their bedroom, stepping in and closing the door with a clock. Locking in for the night, the two laid down to rest. Amy had fallen asleep pretty quickly, but Jake stubbornly struggled behind her, staying wide awake with a pounding in his skull for a couple hours before he couldn't take it anymore and followed behind Amy, slipping deep asleep. But unlike the previous dreams before, there was nothing between closing his eyes and opening them the next morning. Just a featureless blink of dreamless sleep.  
Jake didn't have another strange dream for days. Nor did he see much of Brandy during her usual work hours. He didn't really see her at all, even if he was taking time off for the last few days. Jake didn't really work for the next few days. Payments-be-damned, he was going through a hard time. No matter what he did, he couldn't make sense of what was happening between him and Amy. Jake was already beginning to stress out about find out from Amy that Brandy knew exactly what was going on between the two. She hadn't shown up to work, any time he called in for her, she would decline his requests for her, it was like she was ghosting him but he was sure if she had told anyone about what had happened, he'd already have been locked up by some loony bin service or raided by rangers or something. It was driving him insane, putting him up the all. He couldn't even text her, he was totally blocked from IM-ing her. Eventually Jake just gave up on trying to talk to her. He figured she was just done with him, disgusted or scared or both. Maybe this really was the final straw. He was honestly scared that she thought he was abusing Amy, manipulating her or something. Amy told him she seemed to be on good terms with her. But it didn't matter. Within a few days, Jake was back to work. He woke up early in the morning and at his desk before his shift even kicked in. He just stared at the black screen of his open computer, a sort of collapsible monitor hooked up to a box no bigger than a mobile hotspot.  
Jake sighed, the sun wasn't even up. He had been keeping his sleep schedule in line, but being in bed all day really made it hard to sleep. he was used to moving around the house and wearing himself out, but now he found himself lazing around until he needed to get up, And it was making him wake up earlier and earlier in the morning lately. Being able to hang out with Amy all day really made him feel better, but now he was left to sip a coffee, fully bathed, dressed, and groomed. What was unusual was that his usually short hair was starting to grow out of control. It wasn't changing color or hyperextending, but it was shagging out a bit more. Maybe it was some side effect of whatever weird visionary dreams he had been having before or maybe it was stress and adrenaline making him grow out a bit faster, but it felt like his hair was thicker and his frame was wider too. It wasn't hurting him any and he sure couldn't go to a doctor and ask if slamming your pokemon and getting prophetic dreams would give you a serious testosterone boost. But besides all that, it wasn't just his frame and hair but even his...groin region that seemed to be benefitting from the sudden spurt in growth and vigor. Although vigor was a bit of a dishonest word for feeling and looking more fit. he might have felt like an athlete physically, but he was still mentally exhausted lately.  
Looking into his eyes on the monitor, jake lost himself in racing thoughts about what his dream could have meant. Was he really in contact with Mesprit, THE legendary pokemon Mesprit? Or was he just a crazy person driving over the edge with stress? It had to be connected to his ability to talk to Amy. Jake was thinking a good bit about just going to grab his house pokemon from his parents. maybe he could figure out more about the whole situation if he could nail down if he could talk to his other pokemon as well. But that thought didn't last long, Before he could think too hard about what his next move would be, the black mirror of his monitor flashed to life and then silently flicked off again. Then, the screen flicked on with a blank, black color. It was strange, despite the high contrast and brightness of his screen, the dark hue of the black screen was so rich that it almost didn't look like it was on at all. Like a blacker black, as awful as that sounded. Then a spot of text cut through the dark. Jake jumped at the flash on the screen at first, sitting forward in his seat and leaning into to try and read what appeared to be a rapid flashing string of gibberish text, symbols which inherently meant very little to Jake outside of looking like some kind of flowing snippet of code.  
Jake stared into the screen hard as he tried to follow the mysterious characters, but it looked like nonsense even to him. He wasn't some extreme coder or anything, so it wouldn't surprise him if he was just looking at the code in a different language or something like that. It looked like a small three-inch blur of flashing characters as if he was viewing them through a slit in the screen itself. And then, suddenly, the code stopped dead in its tracks and disappeared, replaced by a singular word.  
"Login"  
Jake didn't understand what was doing on, h3e wasn;lt even sure what he was looking at aside from, of course, a login screen with no discernable text box or password space. Jake searched the screen rapidly with his eyes, frantically looking for something. He was certain this had to be a poorly timed ransomware attack, but Jake didn't know how it could possibly happen if he wasn't even using this computer to download anything. It was his work computer, the only other PC in his house was a small portable laptop he never used anymore. But then, down in the corner, he spotted a slowly blinking text cursor. Jake was weary about it, this didn't seem right. The "login" text was in the center of the screen and the actual text cursor was in the corner like his entire operating system was replaced with this...whatever it was. Looking around the room, Jake was genuinely paranoid as to if there was some kind of prank being pulled on him, perhaps Amy was pulling some kinda joke, but the office, sparsely decorated as it was, was empty. No cameras, no conspicuous piles of clothes to hide a camera in, nothing. Just the camera on his monitor.  
Jake watched the screen for a few moments and then sat back in his chair. Then, below the word "login' appeared a snippet of helpful text that simply read "Hint: Enter Trainer ID".

"What the fuck..." He said, quickly moving his thumb over the small lens of his camera to cover it from seeing him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was freaking out and being looked in at by the mechanical eye oddly made him feel even more anxious. He was bordering on a panic attack at the thought that his computer, his WORK computer, was being taken over somehow.

Suddenly the text on the screen switched to an ASCII font, the "login" becoming a larger collection of slashes and lines and the hint jumbling and changing into a command. It said "Do not attempt to cover scanner. Enter Trainer ID" before beginning to blink red in contrast to the now sickly blue ASCII text and cursor above and below it. Jake gasped and nearly froze solid, becoming momentarily like a statue stuck with its thumb over the camera. Jake was hyperventilating harder than before as he tried to think of something to do. But it seemed useless. He was too scared to leave his house much less go to a repair shop to have his computer wiped clean. He wouldn't lose anything at all by entering his ID, it was a pretty commonplace form of identity among trainers and it wasn't some secret code like a social number. He sighed and tried to hype himself up with some deep, heavy breathing before just removing his thumb from the lens of his camera slowly.  
The text on the screen immediately stopped flashing, returning to just the command to enter his ID number. Jake shook his head and looked down to his number pad on his thin keyboard. With another defeated sigh, Jake typed in his Trainer ID number and smashed the enter key on his keyboard before putting his fingers and thumb to his temples, holding his forehead and watching the screen as it flickered black and then booted up with a bright flash which faded quickly into a simple but far more sleek and stylish layout. At the top of the page was a title, a bold text that reads "Welcome" followed by a watermarked logo of a black-topped Pokeball with a heart on it. Jake sat up, staring down the webpage open before him. Under the page header was a large, open chat prompt.  
Jake looked at the chat box for a good minute waiting to see some kind of activity, but only the unbordered webpage remained, the chat box empty except for a small user list on the side...with his full name written out as a cataloged username. His username, "Jacob_Avery#1126", was green, a sickly bright green color. The colored text wasn't exactly his color, but he didn't think he had a choice in the matter. And he didn't have much time to check out any settings in the chat prompt. As he was looking in on the screen, trying to make sense of the web page, another name pulled up in the user list. "KingFisher" popped into the chat and immediately jake could see that he was typing something out. It was a minute before the "User Is Typing" message at the bottom of the screen was replaced with a ping loud enough to make Jake hop out of his seat. Jake lurched back in his swivel chair before launching his hand at the volume controls on the base of his monitor, turning the built-in speakers down. Then, after a second of shaking away the shame he felt for letting a little chime get the best of him, Jake read the message from the Kingfisher.

"KingFisher: Welcome, Jake. I know you have a lot of questions about what might be going on, but we ask that you read this message before you move onto your next move. What we want is not as simple as money or information or favors. We're not holding your computer hostage...well, for very long anyway. And we're not looking to hurt you or anyone you know whatsoever. We're watching you right now, even as you speak. But we are not simple, petty spies. We like to say that we are an inevitable change. We don't need to know what you're doing today if we control what happens tomorrow. And that's why we know that you won't make us have to do anything we don't want to. Which is why you aren't going to call the police, your roommate, your good friends, or a computer technician."

Jake typed back into the chat but found himself locked out from sending any messages yet.

"KingFisher: Sorry about this, but we're not done working through your information just yet. SO we're not ready to let you speak. But we do have a few answers to questions you might have. Without disclosing too much more, we're able to tell you a few things about ourselves. For one, we know what you are. What you've done with your pokemon. We know what you've been going through and what you can do. We know a lot. It's hard to explain to you how without just giving away all our tricks, but just trust that your Medicham and you are safe. OH look, just finished up your processing. Here, you should see your name change in a second. Hope you like it."

Jake's heart sank at the mention of his relationship, as indirect but damning as it sounded. He looked to the user list for their chat session and saw his name change from a bright green to a steely blue color that contrasted with the dark golden text that KF had used. His name had changed altogether afterward from his name to a title of sorts. "DiamondBack" it read now. Jake was confused, the title seemed almost too edgy to be real, but he didn't have a choice anymore. The partially typed message in his end of the chat box blanked out and a message popped up telling him he could type at last.  
Jake immediately began typing to KingFisher, his fingers almost totally stumbling over the keys and ruining his message before he slowed himself to type more clearly.

"DB: Are you trolling me right now? DiamondBack sounds like a Mother Base title."

"KF: This isn't Metal Gear, Jake. Your name is just because you're the only person in your area like you. Although you might be the only person in the world who is anything like you, for all you know. We thought you'd enjoy the little name. Sounds like a secret agent title, doesn't it?"

"DB: If you don't want my money or anything, then what do you want?"

"KF: We want to talk about your dreams. Not your aspirations, but the ones you've had in the last week."

"DB: My dreams? How do you know about them? I'm not denying that I'm having them, but how the hell do you know?"

"KF: That's just another question we have to save for later. But right now, we need to know exactly what you've been dreaming about. Any details in them that you can remember."

Jake took a moment to collect himself, the prospect of having his dreams explained, at last, made him feel a bit safer like his life was partially coming back together after being shattered by confusion and frustration in the last week. Then, he began to spill his guts about his dreams. He told the kingfisher about the tunnel of events and the silhouette, about Mesprit and the evil eyes. About how he had been getting the headaches before he was able to talk to his pokemon. Jake told them everything. And then, for a while the chat was silent. No response for at least ten minutes. Jake began to silently panic again as he realized he might have to,d them more than they needed to know, or perhaps they had all they needed and were done with him. But after a moment more, KF replied.

"KF: That's a lot to take down, but I think we're certain you're right for us. We know things have been hectic the last few days for you, trust us we know. But we need you to help us out by letting us help you out. We can help you but only if you have enough trust for us to do as we say. Jake, we need to know you're ready to make a very, very big change in your life. Because if you don't, you might very well be in danger."

Jake's eyes widened and he began to worry again.

"KF: Don't look so surprised, we're not going to hurt you. But we know people who might. And yes, we can see you. Remember your camera?"

Jake shook his head and almost laughed to himself, feeling foolish again. He was so in over his head, he thought. Way too in over his head.

"DB: So what do I have to do? What do I need to do to keep Amy safe? To keep Brandy safe?"


End file.
